A Perfect Professor
by Misty1721
Summary: What happens when Angel England has to go to Hogwarts to keep an eye out for Harry? Will he be able to keep his secret safe? What happens when the golden trio start to catch onto the much too perfect teacher? Read to find out! (Crappy summary I know, but it's way better I can promise you that!) I don't own Hetalia nor Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**England**

I was called down to the great room, where _He_ lies. I was called upon from God to go to him, for he wanted to say something to me. I was a little nervous, but obeyed.

As I pushed opened the great white doors and entered into the pearl white room, I looked around. Only Angels who had worked for God worked in here. I continued on the trail to him. I stopped a couple feet before him, and bowed in respect.

"Yes my Lord? What is that you need me for?" I inquired. He smiled down at me. "Hello England. How are you?" I smiled and tilted my head to the right. "Never better, why?" I was curious as to why he wanted me here, and why he wanted to see how I was doing. I understand that he's probably just being nice and all, but I could see there was more to it in his eyes.

"Be honest with me, how are you? I heard that there was some murdering going on in England. How are you taking the hit?" He said seriously. I sighed and gave in. "Well, it's been painful, I'm not going to lie. It kind of feels like pins and needles are stabbing my heart." I said honestly. It sure didn't feel fun when someone dies, but seeing as how many people are dying at once, it felt more like I was being stabbed multiple times.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Well then, I have a task for you," he said still with his smile on. I looked at him. "Yes? What can I do for you?" I was interested in what he wants me to do; after all, it's not every day that he has a task or mission for us angels to complete.

"I need you to go to a wizarding school down on Earth. There is a boy, Harry Potter, who is the only one who will be able to kill Voldemort. He is man who is causing you pain, and is killing so many innocent people." I already knew who the murder was, and just like everyone else, I didn't like him, just a bit more than my citizens.

' _He wants me to go and teach students?'_

"You will keep a watchful eye out for Potter, and make sure he is safe. You will be his guardian angel in a way." Now it made more sense to me. I nodded. "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down." I said as I looked into his eyes with understanding.

"Alright then. Head down to the port that sends us down to Earth, and you shall meet Clara down there who will instruct you furthermore, and help you get ready. Are you alright with doing this for me?" He explained. I nodded. "Of course. But uh, how long will I be teaching at Hogwarts?" I asked. It was on my mind since he had told me what the task was, and what I had to do.

"About a year. And the headmaster that is there, his name is Albus Dumbledore. Write to him about a job opposition." God simply said. I bit my lip and cast my gaze down. "Alright, that should be fine." I said as I brought up my gaze to him. He nodded to me.

' _How little does he think I know of Hogwarts? I went there!'_

"Alright, well, I bid you good luck England."

"Farewell God."

"Till next time, good luck and be safe."

"Thank you, sir."

I nodded my head, bowed, and took my leave.

Once I got down to the port, I saw Clara. I walked over and approached her carefully as to not startle her, for she was going over some papers, and didn't see me come in.

I cleared my throat, and snapped her out of her work.

"Ah, hello Mr. England. Are you ready to go?" Clara asked as she stood up. I nodded my head.

"Alright then. Well, here's a few things you're going to have to know. Don't let anyone know your identity as an angel, that's obvious," I laughed at this as she grabbed something out from her desk, turned back and headed towards me. She extended her hand out for me to take whatever was in her hand. I looked at it, and saw it was some kind of necklace with a crystal on the end.

"This is an Angel crystal. When you are wearing it, it makes you visible to the people. Don't worry, your wings and halo won't be seen. You'll just look like a normal civilian. When you take it off, they won't see you. You'll just disappear. Now, since you are going down to the land below, and being a normal person, it will come with a con. A bit of a painful con."

I looked at her quizzically. "Yes? What is the con?" She sighed.

"You will cough up blood and will experience pain here and there."

I looked at her shocked, but then relaxed. "Alright. That should be fine. I can handle it. I've dealt with worse." I said firmly. She nodded.

"Alright then, well. Good luck and remember, no one is ought to know! And keep the Angel crystal safe!" I laughed.

"I will, and have a little faith in me!" She shook her head. "Sorry, I do trust and have faith in you." I smiled at her.

I then turned my attention back to what seemed like a black hole, and was about to jump in, but right before I did, Clara grabbed my wrist. "Wait! One last thing! You have to go by your alias!" I looked at her in understanding. "Makes sense. Well then, goodbye Clara. Take care!" I said as I hugged her. She hugged back. "Goodbye and good luck, Arthur." I smiled at the mentioning of my name.

We broke the embrace and smiled at each other for a moment until I turned my attention back to the portal. "Well then, as they say, GERONIMO!" I yelled as I jumped off the port and into the hole. It took a moment, but I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my house in my bedroom. I sat up, and looked around. It had been awhile since the last time I was here, well, long enough for dust to collect anyways. I stood up, and walked over to my mirror. Not to my surprise, the mirror was empty. No reflection. I looked down at my hand, and looked at the Angel crystal. I slipped the necklace over my head, and I appeared onto the mirror. Well, not entirely. I was bit faded, but still visible enough to see my structure, and some details, but not a whole lot.

I looked down at my clothing to find myself in my old green army uniform. I shook my head, for this would not do. I loved the outfit, but for the subject at hand, it wouldn't work. After all, I would appear to be just a muggle in the middle of the wizarding world. That wouldn't end well.

I walked over to my closet and opened it up. I looked at its contents for a while till I found my old green robes from the wizarding world. I took it out and laid it on my bed.

I then walked out of my room and down to my office, took out an old parchment paper, a black pen, and began to write down a letter to the school. It read:

 _Dear Dumbledore._

 _I was hoping and wondering if you had a teaching spot open. I would love to come to Hogwarts and teach to the students there. I am fine with whatever spot you need, though I major in History. Please write back as soon as possible! Thank you,_

 _~Arthur Kirkland._

I put the letter in an envelope, walked over to my window and whistled. It took a moment, but a great horned owl soon swooped into the room and landed onto the desk smoothly. I walked over to him, and handed him the letter. He took it into his beak and looked at me. "Please take that to headmaster Dumbledore." And with that, he took off once more.

I sighed and closed the window. I then headed over to the desk to contemplate on what I was to teach and what I would need for the teaching if I got the job.

 **Dumbledore**

I sat in my office, enjoying my peaceful afternoon. The school year was about to start, meaning I would have to deal with all my students. I plopped a lemon drop into my mouth and gazed out the window.

Soon, a great horned owl came up to the window, and pecked it with its beak. I was shocked at first, but then stood up and opened the window, welcoming the bird. It wasn't every day for me to receive direct letters; even though I held a great spot in the world, letters for me would be sent to McGonagall for others wouldn't want to disturb my work.

The great owl swooped in and landed onto my desk, and dropped a letter. I walked over to it, took the letter and opened it.

After I was done reading it, I thought for a moment.

I then turned the letter over, and wrote on the back saying…

 _Dear Arthur Kirkland_

 _I am pleased to hear of your offer. And I do have a job opposition for you. Our History teacher, Mr. Binns, is going to go on a vacation this year, so you could do his job while he is out. I am grateful for your offer. Please arrive here at the school on September 1. I await your arrival, yours truly,_

 _~Albus Dumbledor._

I reached over to the owl, and handed him the letter. He snatched it up and took his leave.

I sighed, and sat down in my chair. I looked up at the ceiling. _'Arthur Kirkland…hmmm…what will you have in store for us this year?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**England**

As I was contemplating on what I would need for teaching at Hogwarts, that is if I get the job, I accidentally dozed off and fell asleep.

I was awoken to the sound of a TAK tic TAK tic TAK tic sound at my window. I woke up and walked over to the window and opened it. I allowed the great owl in, which I had decided to name Excalibur, who flew and landed onto my desk. After he landed, a white dove flew in after him, which landed next to a grumpy looking Excalibur.

I looked at the bird, and noticed it had a letter tied to its leg. I carefully took off the letter, and opened it.

 _Dear England._

 _I forgot to tell you that if someone other than yourself wears the Angel Crystal, they will be able to see you, including other angels. So be careful with that necklace, and keep it safe. It doesn't matter if their angel or not, they still will be able to see you. I wish you good luck for teaching, and keep a close eye out for Potter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _~Clara_

I looked at the letter, and took it in. The dove looked at me, and I smiled at it. "Here, have some of this," I said as I gave the dove some seeds. He pecked at my hand, then took its leave. I then turned back to Excalibur, who did not look so pleased might I add.

"Sorry, now what do you have for me?" I walked over to the great horned owl, and took the letter out of its beak. I broke the seal and skimmed over it.

I was pleased with what it said. They had accepted me as a teacher, and a History teacher which makes my job that much easier.

I walked over to my bed and changed into the green robes that were laying on it that were waiting for me. I looked at them, and decided that while I was out, that I would need to find some new robes.

I looked up at Excalibur, and stocked him a bit. He seemed to enjoy the touch that was long forgotten. I smiled at him, and signaled him to rest on my shoulder. He flew up, and landed on it; though he was a bit heavy. I trudged over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder that was in a vase that laid above the mantel, stepped into the fireplace, and said in a clear voice, "Diagonally," and with that, I was transported to the ally.

Upon arrival, Excalibur flapped his wings, not exactly enjoying the ride here. I don't blame him; I don't like it as well. He took his leave, and flew into the surprisingly sunny sky.

I walked down the street till a shop that read 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.' I gingerly walked in and looked around the shop, looking at some of the robes on display. Seconds later, a squat witch walked in.

"'Ello dearie! What can I get for you?" She asked politely. I smiled at her, causing her already big smile to widen, if that was possible. "Erm, I need to get to some new robes. Mine are a bit old you see, and because of this, they're a bit torn and rugged." I said. I attempted to lie, but it was a bit hard being an angel and all. Guess I'll have to work on that if I'm going to go to a school, teach students, watch out for Potter, and be cautious around the other teachers.

"Alright, come right this way." She led me to the back where a footstool laid. "Since you're taller than the first years, you don't have to stand on the stool." I nodded. "So, what color would you like your robe to be?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"Green if that is alright." I answered. She nodded to me, grabbed a green giant robe, and tucked it in her arm. She then guided me to a spot where most of her supplies were in reach. She positioned me in the spot where she needed me, placed the giant green robe over me, and began to pin and snip it to the right length.

After about five minutes, she placed down all of her tools and spun me around. "There you are, and that color brings out your eyes I have to say." I blushed at the complement. "T-thank you!" I said with a smile. She chuckled. "Anyways, that will be ten knuts." I froze. I had completely forgotten about my money! I panicked a little, before I remembered that I left a few wizard cash in one of the pockets in the robe. I quickly dove into the pocket and pulled out twelve knuts. I sighed in relief once I had found them. I was lucky to have just the right amount.

I handed her ten, thanked her, and left the shop. I then made sure to go to Gringotts to collect some money.

I walked down the street, and stopped outside the bank. I looked up at the giant building, then entered.

As I walked in, I felt many stares on me, making me feel small. I walked over to one of the goblins that was behind one of the desks, and cleared my throat. "Excuse me, but I would like to make a deposit." I said. The goblin set down his quill, and looked up at me. Well, more like down.

"Vault number." He said in a monotone voice. "Vault four please." I replied. He seemed taken aback. "Vault four hasn't been opened for a very long time. Do you have the key?" Again, I panicked. I remembered that I had it in another pocket in this raggedy robe. "Y-yes, hold on." I stuttered. _'Wow England. Did you really just stutter?'_ I scolded myself. I dug into the pocket, and pulled out the old key.

The goblin examined it closely. "Where did you get this?" He asked, looking into my emerald green eyes. "It was given to me by the previous owner," I said, hoping he would buy the lie. He seemed to take the bait, and led me down to a cavern where a cart laid.

' _I probably should have said it was passed down to me…idiot.'_

After our _little_ ride, I hopped out and stretched. I nearly toppled over, but I balanced myself before I made more of a fool of myself by falling over.

He led me to a gate, asked for my key, and then placed it in a little hole. After a second, the gate slowly opened up. Inside laid many treasures. Some from my old pirate days, and others from days I don't want to remember.

I walked to the middle and grabbed a handful of some of the money. I got enough that would last me enough to get supplies, and maybe a stay at an inn or something. I'm not sure what my entire plan is yet, but I know it will be a good one.

After we went back up, I left the bank and went to grab some school books.

After I had collected all of my supplies, I made my way to a shop that read: ' _Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ ' I entered the shabby old shop.

When I went in, I coughed from all of the dust that was just about everywhere. A few seconds later, a man with misty eyes seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" the man asked. I gulped, suddenly nervousness racked throughout my body. "You see, my old wand was broken by my reckless brothers, and when they tried to fix it, it broke completely, and unable to fix." I lied. I felt shivers go down my spine, and I felt a little wheezy for a second.

The man examined my figure and looked at me incredulously. "Alright then, now. Hold on and let me go grab some wands for you to try." With that, he left to the back.

"Never even caught his name." I muttered. _'I suppose he's Mr. Olivander, seeing as though no one else works here.'_ I concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Potatoes!**

 **I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU! I feel absolutely awed up! But! I wanted to say, thank you for all of the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! I've gone over this, and made some changes, and added a few things that I forgot to put in. Also, I'm sorry for the wait! I went out of town suddenly without warning, so I couldn't update. Well, thanks for reading this, also! Shout out to GameMaker954 for the complement! Anyways, onto the story!**

 **~Misty**

After a bit of waiting, the man with misty eyes came back with three boxes.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Olivander," he held out his free hand for me to shake which I shook with a smile. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure." I introduced myself. His eyes twinkled **(A/N…twinkled…I don't even know…)** as he looked at me. It felt as though his eyes were looking at my soul. It made me on edge.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Go on, give it a swish!" He exclaimed, causing me to flinch a little. I turned around, pointed the first wand at a vase, and swished.

It sounded as though a bomb was set off in the store. The wand had exploded in my face, scaring me out of my skin.

Olivander simply shook his head. "No. Alright. Try this one." He handed me another. I could already tell this one wasn't going to work.

My thoughts were exactly as they were, though the outcome wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

The wand turned into butterflies.

Olivander looked at me baffled.

"Okay then. A tricky one you are." His eyes seemed to glint. I was nervous of this man. He seemed to know there was something up, but had decided to go against it, it seemed.

After what felt like forever of embarrassment, I had eventually found the right wand.

I looked at Mr. Olivander with a soft smile on my face.

"So sorry about all of that, but thank you for helping me find the right one." I said gratefully. He smiled at me. "Of course, Mr. Kirkland, that's what I'm here for." He replied. I looked at his misty eyes with curiosity.

"Anyways, how much will this be?" I asked. He took the wand and examined it. "This will be eleven knuts." He answered. I dug into my pocket for the money to pay him. I grabbed some extra for the damage as well.

"Here, keep the change. It's for the damage and wand problems." He looked like he was about to refuse, but I beat him to it before he could refuse. "Please, it will make me feel better." He sighed and smiled at me. "Alright then. Thank you, and it's not your fault. I've had worse in the past." This made me feel a tad bit better.

I said farewell, and exited the shop. I then made way to some of the shops to collect my supplies to teach the many students at Hogwarts.

There wasn't much that I needed to grab for teaching; just two textbooks. One for the topic, and the other for the assignments for them to do.

After I got my stuff, I had decided that it would probably be best if I just stayed at my house till the first of September. So, I turned back into my angel form when I knew the coast was clear, and flew back home. It wasn't a long flight anyways, and it felt good to stretch my wings.

Once I got home, I put all of my supplies and what not into a special compartment in my old office. I then took out the curriculum book and decided to go over it. It mainly was about goblin rebellions, and what not. Boring. That's how to summon it up in one simple word. I decided that I would teach them something new. Something different. Change.

Time eventually passed by, and it was finally August, giving me five days till school started. So, I decided that I would go back into the Wizarding world and stay there for the time being. Why? It would be impolite to be late, I _am_ a gentleman after all.

I packed my bags, packed my school supplies, got changed into my robes, locked the house, and headed for the fireplace.

I grabbed the Floo, threw it, and off I went to Diagon Ally once more. Once I arrived at my destination, I coughed a little. No matter what I did, I would always have a nauseous feeling after Floo powdering. I shook my too clear it, and began to look for the inn.

Once I found it, I walked in and a bell signaled the front desk manager that he had a customer. He looked up from the Daily Profit, and looked at me.

The man gave a nice, welcoming smile, making me feel a bit better. "Hello! What can I do for ye?" The man had a Scottish accent, reminding me of Scotland, yet, a nicer version who didn't have flaming hair.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. By chance, do you have a room available for four nights?" I asked, trying to sound just as welcoming as he did, but failed a little.

The man's smile faulted for a moment and was replaced with a contemplation. He then bent down after signaling me to wait for a moment, grabbed out his schedule book, and flipped it open. He skimmed over it, then looked at me. His smile returned.

"Ye're just in luck Mr. Kirkland! We have a room available for ye." He informed me, and I couldn't help but smile even more.

"Thank you…" The man hadn't give me his name.

"Adie, Adie Brown."

"Thank you, Mr. Brown." The man flushed a little at this. "Please, call me Adie, lad." His smile never faltered.

"Alright then, Adie." I tested the name. His smile grew, (if that was even possible, and reminded me of America's smile) then quickly grabbed out a key.

"Here laddie, I'll lead ye to yer room." He took some of my bags so I didn't have to struggle that much. Even though I've had my human form for a bit, I've still hadn't got my little bit of strength I had before I passed on.

He lead me up some stairs, down a hall, and stopped outside a room. Along the way, he had asked what was my purpose in town was, and I told him that I was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, causing him to sling an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me, and told me he went there and enjoyed learning.

"Here ye are lad. If ye need anythin', I'll be downstairs." He handed me the key, smiled, and took his leave.

I heaved a sigh in relief, and unlocked the door. I heard a satisfying click, and pushed the door open.

The room had a nice bed in the center of the room with a big oval rug under it that was a nice red that faced a fireplace. There was a nice window, and the walls were a light gray that gave off that old vibe. I smiled. The room satisfied me.

I placed down my bags, and began to make the room just a little bit cozier.

After I was finished with this task, I grabbed out a book, took off my necklace, and perched on the windowsill and began to read. I also dozed away from the book here and there to look out at the street.

It was satisfying to see the bustle of people, people who had jobs, people who had families, people who didn't act all nice all the time, and just in general, people.

I envy people for this matter. As an angel, you mainly treat each other with kindness, respect, and all in all, over happy. I was getting annoyed at all of the rainbows and sunshine, so I was very delighted when God had given me the task.

It meant that I could get in a fight, yell, bicker, drink tea, and be the old me. The old man that I missed.

I let out a yawn, stretched my wings and fell in the process.

I quickly began to flutter before I hit the ground, and landed smoothly on the ground. I sighed in relief, picked up my book that I had dropped, and flew back into my room. I then decided that it was time to get some rest.

So I placed the necklace back over my neck, changed into some sleeping clothing, and hoped into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Potatoes,**

 **I just wanted to say, thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites. I didn't really expect anyone would enjoy this. Guess not. Also, PrussiaTheGreat, when I wrote the angel with the name Clara in this, I couldn't help but think the same. I enjoy the name, so I put it in. But right after, I smirked, thinking of the Doctor and all. ;3**

 **By the way, I might not follow the whole book lines. It's a little difficult for me. I'll try, but it won't be the best. I wrote a different version of this chapter that followed the book quite well, but I realized that if I followed the book really closely, I would for the entire thing which would be a little bit difficult. (I haven't exactly read the book... I've just opened it up here and there for some help when I wrote the previous version of this. It made me realize that I would have to read it to follow the lines exactly. I'm reading the series [i started it before, but school got in the way and I had no time for it. But when I came back, nothing made sense, so I started over] so we'll see what happens!)**

 **That's all. Stay awesome.**

 **~Misty**

England had had a pleasant time back in the inn. He would leave, go check out the stores, stop by the library, get some tea, and do things like these activities. When he returned, he would have a good conversation with Adie.

People of their respective country were drawn to their personification, but we're also drawn to the others. Just not as much.

Since England was England, the wizards around him couldn't help but like him just a bit more. But, since England was also an angel, it made his citizens even more drawn...especially Adie...

Adie and Arthur had become very good friends in his little stay, and when it came to time that England had to leave, Adie would stay closer to England and felt heartbroken that he was leaving. Arthur couldn't help but feel relieved that he was leaving.

Adie was starting to scare him, since he didn't mind showing his affection for the personification, creeping him out a bit.

But for now, England grabbed and packed his stuff and headed off for king's cross station, where the red train would take him to Hogwarts.

To say the least, England was nervous. He used to be able to contact any of the nations, but that wasn't exactly an option anymore. They were at their respectful houses, and couldn't be contacted on this mission. (Like he would even _want_ to in  
the first place,) but of course, he could always contact Clara.

Just the thought of the girl would bring a blush to the nations face. Clara was a very caring girl who always stands up for what's right. She had this bright smile that could light up New York after dark. It was a contagious smile as well. She would normally stop by England and keep him company. He was fond of the fly. **(1)**

As England got into the train and entered a compartment that was in the back and free of any students, he put his things up top, grabbed out a book, and got himself comfortable. He had a long ride ahead of him.

As England busied himself in his book, he didn't notice the three figures enter his compartment until one cleared their throat.

England's attention quickly looked over to the door where there were two ginger twins and someone else.

"Hello, sorry for not noticing you lads. "England quickly apologized for his inconvenience. The three teens smirked at the man.

"It's alright. We just wanted to know if this compartment was available." The non-twin asked. The two gingers smirked.

"Yes, make yourselves comfortable. It's just me." England then scooted over closer to the window to make more room. The three teens came in, put their luggage up top where the nation had previously had, and sat down. The twins sat down next to each other, across from England, and the third sat next to him.

"I'm Fred Weasly,"

"I'm George Weasly,"

"And I'm Lee Jordan."

The trio introduced. England smiled at them.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Your new History professor." The teens seemed delighted at this.

"You're joking!" Fred and George said in unison. England just nodded at them.

"Hah! Old Binns been replaced!" Lee said with joy. England was a little confused. How bad was the previous teacher? Or was he bad? Or was it that these (hopefully only them) teens wanted something new? Was he boring? England was only told that professor Binns went out on vacation, and not sacked. But what _if_ Binns was sacked?! Would that interfere with his mission?

 _'No England, shut up.'_

England caught himself for his silence, so he quickly spoke up. (He'd notice the three teens went silent, and just from their presence, he could tell that they were a talky kind of crowd.)

"Er- how, how was the previous teacher, Mr. Binns?" No matter how hard England told himself that it was nothing, it was still bothering him.

"He was _terrible!_ All he taught us were goblin rebellions for the past seven years!" Fred started. This only bothered England even more. Would he be a good teacher that the students enjoyed? Would this make it so he had to teach for more years?

"Yeah, nobody could stand that class! Most students fell asleep in it." George added.

"Everybody except Granger, of course." Lee spoke in. Now this had caught England's attention.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, Hermione Granger. A real smart fifth year. She always has her nose in a book, and can stand all of the classes. Even Snapes!" George sounded amazed at this. Whoever this 'Granger' is, must be a very smart student. Someone who England would have to watch out for.

"What's wrong with this Snape fellow?" England asked.

"Well, he's a really strict teacher and praises his house greatly and punishes others and is rough on them, and normally goes after Harry." George started before Fred continued. "I feel bad for the kid. It's not his fault that everyone loves him. In fact, he doesn't even _want_ it." England felt pity for the kid who he is to watch after. Having so much expectations on his shoulders must be rough. England sure knows how that felt.

"Yeah, but Potters a great kid, and a great quidditch player to! Youngest one in history to join! First year!" Lee said, feeling a bit left out in the conversation.

"First year?!" England said amazed. England didn't have the whole background on him, so this is a good situation for him. He's learning about the one who he's going to be watching out for. Hopefully for only a year...

"Yup!" Fred and George said in unison.

The train ride went on with stories of past years, and experiences. Questions about things that came up in these stories, and jokes were made.

The three teens sure made quick friends with the nation, who was grateful to have them.

But during the whole ride, and the entire time between now and when he had sent the letter to the headmaster, was something that he didn't know what to think of it.

 _'How come Dumbledore didn't want to have a meeting with me to get qualified for the job?'_

 **fly=** girl. It's old slang.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, and were conversing before the feast started as usual.

Harry looked at the high table, and stopped once he saw professor Binns spot. Instead of the ancient poltergeist, there sat someone else. "Who's that?" He asked as he gestured towards the high table.

A man with messy dusty blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, and emerald green eyes that held wonder, sat in the chair where normally professor Binns sat. He also looked very young. About twenty-three, give or take.

It looked as though Fred and George were about to answer his question, but Dumbledore silenced the hall. It was right after the sorting, so now it was time for the beginning of the year speech.

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is time for speech-making; but this is not it. Tuck in!"

At that, the five tables were filled with all sorts of delicious English food.

Arthur didn't grab a whole bunch. In fact, he just grabbed two scones. The head of the Gryffindor's, Professor McGonagall, looked over at him and gave a weary look.

"Arthur, was it?" She asked. Albus had already informed her who the new history professor was when he received his sudden letter from the Angel.

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I never caught your name." He said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Minerva, Minerva McGonagall. Head of the Gryffindor house. It's a pleasure, professor Kirkland." She introduced herself before continuing politely. "Now, shouldn't you eat some more? You're a bit thin, no offense."

She didn't want to give off a bad impression on meeting the lad. Plus, she didn't want to get on his bad side on his first day or just flat out make him not comfortable around her.

"You're a bit pale as well. I suggest you eat some more and drink up. And after that, head down to the nurse."

Arthur looked at her with a warm smile, causing her to blush and smile back. Arthur already knew why, and it amused him a bit. "I'm quite alright. Just a bit nervous I suppose. Thank you for the concern though!" That was false. A lie.

Arthur already knew he was pale, unhealthy pale, and his complexion, to be honest, was scrawny. His hip and rib bones poked out a bit, and he didn't think much of it when he was still part of the earth. He could still change it, but he didn't never had bothered him anyway, and no one had noticed till now.

He put aside some thoughts, and smiled once more at the witch. He reached over and grabbed some more food, (still not a whole lot more, but enough that pleased McGonagall) so he wouldn't appear to be an ignorant fool, like someone he used to know.

"He sure doesn't eat much." Ron said as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes at his manner.

"Honestly Ronald. Not everyone eats as much as you. In fact, I don't think anyone can eat as much." Ron glared at the girl, but didn't reply.

The feast and dessert were Harry's favorite things to look to, for two reasons: one, to eat something more than the Dursleys actually feed him, and two, to begin a new year at Hogwarts and see his friends once more.

While Ron and Hermione began to bicker a little, Harry on the other hand, was intrigued by the man with emerald eyes. They were green, yes. But... there was something about them. Something that made you not want to look too closely, lest you get lost, but still pulled you in. They spoke of untold age, experience, and although his face was youthful, his eyes carried the wisdom and weariness of someone much older. Stories to be told, and hunger for wanting to gain as much knowledge as possible, reminding Harry of Hermione.

The meal had soon cleared, and were replaced with all sorts of desserts like all the previous years. Harry hardly tore his gaze at the man. He was just too mesmerizing not to look at.

Once the deserts were cleared, and the dishes were gone and the students were full, Albus stood once more to gain the attention of his students.

Arthur looked around the hall, taking in all the faces of his people and seeing their youthful faces. But, as he looked around, he caught a pair of green eyes -much like his own- staring up at him. Sure there were others, but seeing this student made it seem as though he had been gazing at Arthur for quite some time.

The moment the boy caught Arthur returning the look, he averted his gaze, but looked back quickly, finding Arthur smile at him, then tore his gaze away and look at the ancient wizard.

"Some announcements before you head up to your dormitories, we have some new professors to acquaint. First, please welcome professor Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is away." Arthur noted the weak students probably were missing their former teacher, Hagrid.

Before Arthur could think much more, he noted that his job was being mentioned.

"And Arthur Kirkland, who will be taking over history, for Binns had decided that he was much too old for this job anymore." It took the Angel by surprise at the roar. He blinked before smiling and waved at the children.

Once they had settled, Albus continued on with the final introduction.

"And finally, we have the privilege of having Dolores Umbridge from the ministry, who will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts." Again, England noticed the much too weak applause, but he couldn't blame them. The women wore pink from head to toe, making him lose his hunger (or whatever was inside, for it sure wasn't hunger.)

Albus then began to continue on, but was rudely interrupted by a 'hem hem.' Dolores stood up, and gave a strained smile at the students, and gave drowning out speech. But, now that Arthur had an even better look, he noticed how much the lady resembled of a toad.

 _'Her and Francis would have made a great pair'_ Arthur nearly laughed, but kept it in. But, his facial appearance wasn't the best to hold back, for McGonagall gave him an odd look and asked if everything was alright. He smiled awkwardly, and nodded.

Quickly after that, Dumbledore set his students free, and off they went to their respective dormitories.

Minerva was the one who lead Arthur down to his chamber, and had a nice conversation with him along the way. Arthur could tell that she and him would become good friends.

Once she left him to get comfortable, the personification took in his room. It was a brick room, with a plain gray wall, (to which he assumed he could change it to whatever he liked if he wanted, but decided not to, seeing as though it matched the furniture quite well) a nice fireplace with a warm flame sprouting from it, a nice big red oval rug in front of it, and opposite of that wall, was a nice oak bed with red bedding to match. On the side of that, was an oak nightstand and closet.

Attached to this room was a bathroom which held a shower, sink and toilet, as to be expected. Then, another room was attached to his living chamber. This one held an oak desk and comfy looking chair. It also held four other chairs, making it appear to be an office. England smiled in content with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Potatoes!**

 **I AM SO SORRY I LEFT YOU! I feel absolutely awed up! But! I wanted to say, thank you for all of the favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! I've gone over this, and made some changes, and added a few things that I forgot to put in. If you like my writing, I have a Quotev and WattPad account, and my user is Misty1721 and it has the same wolf icon as this one. I probably have better stories on Quotev on there than on this. BUT! I think I might just write all of my stories on here for now on… I'm still deciding. Also, I'm sorry for the wait! I went out of town expectantly so I couldn't update. Well, thanks for reading this, also! Shout out to GameMaker954 for the complement! Anyways, onto the story!**

 **~Misty**

 **England**

After a bit of waiting, the man with misty eyes came back with three boxes.

"I am so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mr. Olivander," he held out his free hand for me to shake which I shook with a smile. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure." I introduced myself. His eyes twinkled **(A/N…twinkled…I don't even know…)** as he looked at me. It felt as though his eyes were looking at my soul. It made me on edge.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Go on, give it a swish!" He exclaimed, causing me to flinch a little. I turned around, pointed the first wand at a vase, and swished.

It sounded as though a bomb was set off in the store. The wand had exploded in my face, scaring me out of my skin.

Olivander simply shook his head. "No. Alright. Try this one." He handed me another. I could already tell this one wasn't going to work.

My thoughts were exactly as they were, though the outcome wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

The wand turned into butterflies.

Olivander looked at me baffled.

"Okay then. A tricky one you are." His eyes seemed to glint. I was nervous of this man. He seemed to know there was something up, but had decided to go against it, it seemed.

After what felt like forever of embarrassment, I had eventually found the right wand.

I looked at Mr. Olivander with a soft smile on my face.

"So sorry about all of that, but thank you for helping me find the right one." I said gratefully. He smiled at me. "Of course, Mr. Kirkland, that's what I'm here for." He replied. I looked at his misty eyes with curiosity.

"Anyways, how much will this be?" I asked. He took the wand and examined it. "This will be eleven knuts." He answered. I dug into my pocket for the money to pay him. I grabbed some extra for the damage as well.

"Here, keep the change. It's for the damage and wand problems." He looked like he was about to refuse, but I beat him to it before he could refuse. "Please, it will make me feel better." He sighed and smiled at me. "Alright then. Thank you, and it's not your fault. I've had worse in the past." This made me feel a tad bit better.

I said farewell, and exited the shop. I then made way to some of the shops to collect my supplies to teach the many students at Hogwarts.

There wasn't much that I needed to grab for teaching; just two textbooks. One for the topic, and the other for the assignments for them to do.

After I got my stuff, I had decided that it would probably be best if I just stayed at my house till the first of September. So, I turned back into my angel form when I knew the coast was clear, and flew back home. It wasn't a long flight anyways, and it felt good to stretch my wings.

Once I got home, I put all of my supplies and what not into a special compartment in my old office. I then took out the curriculum book and decided to go over it. It mainly was about goblin rebellions, and what not. Boring. That's how to summon it up in one simple word. I decided that I would teach them something new. Something different. Change.

Time eventually passed by, and it was finally August, giving me five days till school started. So, I decided that I would go back into the Wizarding world and stay there for the time being. Why? It would be impolite to be late, I _am_ a gentleman after all.

I packed my bags, packed my school supplies, got changed into my robes, locked the house, and headed for the fireplace.

I grabbed the Floo, threw it, and off I went to Diagon Ally once more. Once I arrived at my destination, I coughed a little. No matter what I did, I would always have a nauseous feeling after Floo powdering. I shook my too clear it, and began to look for the inn.

Once I found it, I walked in and a bell signaled the front desk manager that he had a customer. He looked up from the Daily Profit, and looked at me.

The man gave a nice, welcoming smile, making me feel a bit better. "Hello! What can I do for ye?" The man had a Scottish accent, reminding me of Scotland, yet, a nicer version who didn't have flaming hair.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland. By chance, do you have a room available for four nights?" I asked, trying to sound just as welcoming as he did, but failed a little.

The man's smile faulted for a moment and was replaced with a contemplation. He then bent down after signaling me to wait for a moment, grabbed out his schedule book, and flipped it open. He skimmed over it, then looked at me. His smile returned.

"Ye're just in luck Mr. Kirkland! We have a room available for ye." He informed me, and I couldn't help but smile even more.

"Thank you…" The man hadn't give me his name.

"Adie, Adie Brown."

"Thank you, Mr. Brown." The man flushed a little at this. "Please, call me Adie, lad." His smile never faltered.

"Alright then, Adie." I tested the name. His smile grew, (if that was even possible, and reminded me of America's smile) then quickly grabbed out a key.

"Here laddie, I'll lead ye to yer room." He took some of my bags so I didn't have to struggle that much. Even though I've had my human form for a bit, I've still hadn't got my little bit of strength I had before I passed on.

He lead me up some stairs, down a hall, and stopped outside a room. Along the way, he had asked what was my purpose in town was, and I told him that I was going to be teaching at Hogwarts, causing him to sling an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me, and told me he went there and enjoyed learning.

"Here ye are lad. If ye need anythin', I'll be downstairs." He handed me the key, smiled, and took his leave.

I heaved a sigh in relief, and unlocked the door. I heard a satisfying click, and pushed the door open.

The room had a nice bed in the center of the room with a big oval rug under it that was a nice red that faced a fireplace. There was a nice window, and the walls were a light gray that gave off that old vibe. I smiled. The room satisfied me.

I placed down my bags, and began to make the room just a little bit cozier.

After I was finished with this task, I grabbed out a book, took off my necklace, and perched on the windowsill and began to read. I also dozed away from the book here and there to look out at the street.

It was satisfying to see the bustle of people, people who had jobs, people who had families, people who didn't act all nice all the time, and just in general, people.

I envy people for this matter. As an angel, you mainly treat each other with kindness, respect, and all in all, over happy. I was getting annoyed at all of the rainbows and sunshine, so I was very delighted when God had given me the task.

It meant that I could get in a fight, yell, bicker, drink tea, and be the old me. The old man that I missed.

I let out a yawn, stretched my wings and fell in the process.

I quickly began to flutter before I hit the ground, and landed smoothly on the ground. I sighed in relief, picked up my book that I had dropped, and flew back into my room. I then decided that it was time to get some rest.

So I placed the necklace back over my neck, changed into some sleeping clothing, and hoped into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

England was walking down the corridors of Hogwarts, and was heading to the great hall for dinner; even though he wasn't hungry, it was still proper to head down and join the teachers and students. Plus, he can have a good conversation with the other teachers and get to know them better.

As he was walking down the corridor on the second floor, he overheard a student's conversation. To be more specific, a certain Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

"That oaf is worse than that oaf, Hagrid!" He exclaimed with loathe coating his voice in a thick layer. "Honestly. Bringing those pathetic muggles into the subject! Hah! If that's the case, my father will hear about this."

England paused and was so tempted to go up to the snotty teen and teach him a lesson about keeping his thoughts to himself. Better yet, to not even think of such things.

But, the personification knew better than to get after a student. The only teen he could think of that he could get after, was America. He rolled his eyes at the Americans recklessness. America was actually still alive, much like other personifications. At the moment, England could only think of Italy as another nation who was an angel. He knew there were others, but Italy kept him company and got along better than others.

England cleared his mind and took a deep breath and continued on his way to the great hall.

When he entered the hall, he was welcomed by the chatter of students and the whiff of lunch. He smiled and headed for the head table to join the other staff. He pulled out his chair and sat down next to McGonagall. She smiled at him, which took him by surprise. From what he heard from some of the students, professor McGonagall was a strict and stern teacher who didn't tolerate horseplay.

"Good after noon, professor," Arthur said kindly. "And the same to you," she replied. "How was our first day of teaching?"

"It was good. The students were doing well and listened. Not much chatter was in, just before class," he answered. She nodded raised her fork and took a bite of broccoli. She swallowed and responded to his reply. "That's good. Some professors just give off that vibe that causes the students to be quiet and not interrupt the teacher. Much like myself."

' _I wonder why…'_ Arthur thought sarcastically.

"Well, enough of me. How was your first day of teaching for the year? I understand that you have more experience than I, and have heard great things from your students about your class. But still. How was your classes?" The gentleman asked politely.

"Arthur, you flatter me. They were good. But of course, there was some chatter though as to be expected for the returning for the new year. They quickly settled down when I warned them that I would assign them homework. That shut them up quickly." She said with amusement in her voice. England let a small laugh spread onto his lips, making the transfiguration professor blush.

"Now Arthur, I suggest you get some food in you. We still got the other half of the day to be teaching more students. Eat." Arthur also found out from his students to not disobey the strict professor, so he didn't wait to be told twice and reached for a sandwich.

Harry looked up at the table to find the new professor - professor Kirkland - getting along splendidly with Professor McGonagall.

"Harry!"

Harry snapped out of his stoop and turned his attention to his bushy haired, and ginger friends.

"Uh... Yes?" He asked with a blush. He wasn't sure how long he was paying attention to Kirkland and McGonagall, but apparently it was a while for Hermione to roll her eyes at his attention span. "Sorry. Can you repeat what you said?"

"I said, did you enjoy today's history class as much as me and Ron?" Harry only nodded with a grin. "Yeah! It was probably the best history class I've had at this school!"

"Oh, the way he talks and explains!"

"Hermione. It's only the first day…"

"I can already tell that he will be a good professor!"

"Hermione..."

"It's odd though. Not having any books to bring. Maybe he's going to bring in some books for us on the subject?"

"Her-"

"I never thought that the muggles were actually in a way, a reason that their history is part of ours!"

"HERMIONE!"

The ginger jumped and turned her attention towards her two friends who looked a bit angered that she wouldn't stop talking and listen to them.

"He's a great man so far, but don't let your guard down," Harry leaned in closer, making the other two lean in as well. "He could possibly be a death eater…"

"Harry!"

"Think about it, Hermione! First year, professor Quarrel, Voldemort's servant. Second year, professor Lockhart, a fraud. Third year, even though Lupin was great, he still was a werewolf who had was hiding the fact that he was with my godfather. Fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr. Imposing as Moody. And now… We have a teacher from the ministry and a new comer who looks like no older than twenty!" Harry said exasperated.

"Harry's got a point, 'ermione. We need to be careful of who we trust," Ron pitched in, agreeing with his best friend. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head once again.

"Honestly you two. He's new! Sure we've had problems in the past, but that was then, and it's a new year. The possibilities are endless of how this year will go. Besides, like you said, Harry, he looks too young to be a death eater." Hermione huffed in frustration.

"You never know, Hermione. Since he's young, Voldemort could be recruiting younger people for they have more speed and are more capable of doing things than those who are older and are more restricted on what they can do." Harry fired.

Hermione huffed and picked up her glass of water and chugged it down to cool her down.

Harry turned his attention back to the high table, only to find Kirkland no longer there. Harry looked around, searching for him, and found him by the exit. He caught sight of his emerald green eyes that spoke of age and pain staring at him for a mere second before the professor was fully out of the hall.

' _Maybe Hermione's right. Maybe I need to relax a little and have faith in the young professor.'_ Harry debated with himself. _'But… there's still that possibility that Arthur_ could _be a death eater…'_

England had exited the hall to get back to his class to fix it up a little and to gain some alone time.

He looked around the halls to see if the coast was clear, and when he saw that it was, he took the Angel Crystal off and walked down the hall freely. He could go where he wanted with this ability, so he had decided that he would stop at a certain pink lady's dorm before he fully headed to his class.

Right when he got to the door, he paused. He knew that he could just walk through the door and see her office, (which he bet that there was a high chance that it was covered in pink as well) but felt drawn back. The angel hesitated for a moment before turning on his heel, and sunk through the floor.

You see, angels can fly through buildings and what not, for those are _man made._ Things like rocks, trees, even animals, angels could not go through. Those were made from _God._ They're not human creations. If they flew into a tree, it would feel like how it would feel for you. They could feel the pain from ramming into the sturdy tree. Much to their disliking's.

Arthur finally made it to his classroom and placed the Angel Crystal over his neck. In an instant, his physical form appeared, leaving him with a tingling sensation in his fingers and toes.

' _Well that's new. Felt funny. Wonder if Clara knows about it. If so, the girl will probably send a letter if it's important. Like she normally does.'_


	8. Chapter 8

It was late in the evening, and England sat in his office that was in his room. It had been a long day and he needed some rest. He was sitting in his chair, lounging back with his feet kicked up on the table while drumming his fingers on the desk while staring into blank space; his once bright eyes were dull.

He didn't bother to have the Angel Crystal on, for that was one of the many things that made him feel how he was feeling. A look of many things on his face. All so different. But two were clear as day.

Loneliness and depression.

It had truly dawn on him how alone he was.

He had no boss, he had no friends, he had no family, he had no fellow countries. Most were alive, but they were unaware that he was here. That he had a way of talking and seeing them. He would do anything just to even get a _glimpse_ of a fellow nation; but out of everyone, he really wanted to see his brothers.

Sure they were harsh to him, but they loved each other deeply. Before he had died, they had finally gotten to the point where fights were rare.

Just thinking of his death made him want to cry.

He had died in his eldest brother's arms. Scotland was crying while holding him tightly, crying into his shoulder, screaming at Him. Begging Him not to take his younger brother. His baby brother. To forgive him, or to take him and leave his baby brother here. But they both knew it was a worthless attempt.

You can change and reverse many things, but death is one of the many things you could not reverse, change, replace.

England took a raspy breath and didn't care. He allowed a few tears to streak down his face.

The image of his brother, his pleads and screams repeating and replaying in his head like a broken record. He had never seen such a sight before. It really was something that could bring even the toughest of men to pity, worry, and feel a bit heartbroken.

"I wonder if he can tell I'm in his country? But the chance of that is slim. I am just an angel and nothing more anymore. Who knows if it is the same…" the broken nation said aloud to himself.

Nations can feel if another nation is on their land, and have a faint feeling of where the nation is. But, that is faint. This is because they are the land and grass beneath their feet. The air you breath. They've been around since their land has been there. They've seen their people rise and fall. The evolution of history and how much everything has changed. In a way, it made them feel empty. Seeing people come and go. Buildings they once cherished crumble to the ground.

England shook and wiped away the tears that had fallen down, chuckling a bit. "Man must I look ugly. My hair's a mess, my eyes must be red from crying, my eyes feel blank and my complexion thin and probably concerning…" he chuckled half-heartedly.

He swung his legs off of the desk, and headed for the loo for a shower so he could attempt to ease his mind and relax a bit.

He stripped and hopped into the shower, feeling the hot water touch his pale skin and warming him up.

After he had showered, he got dressed into his nightwear and hopped into bed, pulling the sheets up to his chin and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 _A small child laid in his mother's lap, being comforted as she sung him a lullaby by a fire while a storm raged outside. Her voice was smooth as silk and caring. Warm and protective._

 _The small child had golden locks that were softer than silk that he inherited from his mother, thick eyebrows that him and along with his brothers had, and emerald green eyes that were watching the fire dance in the firebox that he got from the both of them._

" _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay."_

 _She rubbed the small child's back, drawing circles on his back to comfort her child during the storm that laid outside that yelled and thrashed, sending flashes of white upon the glass window._

" _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go"_

 _The small child was older and a little taller. Not by much, but enough that was noticeable. He had a bag that was slung around his shoulders, and he was looking at the path ahead of him._

 _He took a deep breath and started his track. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but he was determined to follow his feet and pray they take him somewhere._

 _He went down the road, looking around with a smile; happy that he was finally making his own decision to leave home behind and find somewhere better. He had gotten tired of his older siblings teases and taunts. They had gotten worse since their mother had sadly passed away; so, running away seemed like the reasonable choice for the young child._

 _The forest was lively; every step he took made it even more so. The sound of the woods was beautiful, animals were grazing, the birds that soared up high or perched in a tree were singing their marry song. The breeze ruffling his already unruly hair and blew the smell of trees, flowers, and even the lake._

 _He continued his walk and eventually it became nightfall. The blonde took shelter under some foliage from the rain._

 _He didn't sleep, but sat there and stared at the rain, waiting for it to pass, and praying that the rain would go away. He wasn't a fan of thunder and lightning storms. He had always had his mother to comfort him when they had come, but now, not so much. One of his brothers would sometimes help comfort him, but most of the time, rarely._

 _Morning soon came, and he was left sitting there, looking exhausted. Frustrated with himself that he was a fool for not sleeping when he need much rest for his journey ahead._

 _He laid back and rested his head and allowed his eyes to flutter close. But he wasn't allowed to fall asleep, for he began to hear footsteps approaching him. He sat up and reached for his knife, ready to strike if it were one of the villagers who were out looking for him._

 _The steps came to a close. He clutched his knife tighter, not quite ready to face someone alone. He would have his brothers with him, and would help each other to get away before they were caught._

 _He took a deep intake of breath when a blonde poked his head around the corner and smiled down at him. The blonde loosened his grip on the blade, having the feeling that this boy was different and that he could be trusted._

 _The boy outstretched his hand that held a rose in it, signaling the boy to take it._

" _Bonjour. What's your name?"_

" _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet"_

 _The teen was with the boy from before who was recognized as Francis. They sat in Francis's home, lounging in his living room as they talked about nothing important, but just had a good talk._

 _A maid came in and served the duo, making the blonde see that she didn't mind serving them, in fact, she looked like she enjoyed it. He could tell she was a hard and truthful worker. Not something you come by every day._

 _But, right when it seemed that all was well, the door came off its hinges and men came running in with shouts and guns firing._

 _The two boys quickly got up and ran upstairs where a hideout laid with some weapons for protection._

 _The blonde held a trusty knife close and tight, ready for some men to burst through the doors._

 _Francis pushed the blonde behind him. "I don't want you hurt. So please, if they come here, let me take care of it."_

 _"But!"_

 _"Please Albion."_

" _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

 _The blonde stood in a forest, bow and arrow in hand, drawn and aiming. There was another boy, but it wasn't Francis. This was his older brother, Seamus._

 _Seamus helped correct his posture and gave him advice on what he needed to do in order to improve. He adjusted his arms, told him to relax, and before he knew it, the blonde released his arrow, the fletching sliced his cheek a bit at the speed it took off._

 _Seamus smiled and put his younger sibling into a headlock as Seamus's twin chuckled at the display._

" _You did it, Albion."_

" _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay"_

 _The blonde was now a man. He wore a tweed coat as he stood in a field, the wind ruffling his hair a bit. He held a smile and an outstretched hand that he was offering to a small child. This child smiled and took it._

" _Let's go home, America."_

 _"May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

 _Albion sat at the table in his kitchen in his home, drinking and sobbing. It was the fourth of July. The day he dreaded with a passion. He drank his day away, bottle after bottle._

 _He didn't hear someone unlock the door, nor them entering the room till they cleared their throat. Albion looked in the direction to see who it was, wanting them to leave so he could be alone._

 _Albion was taken aback when he saw that it was his oldest brother, Allister who stood there with a concerned and caring look._

 _He felt Allister wrap his arms around him, pulling him into a caring and warm hug._

 _Albion didn't care who it was or how pathetic he must look. He deepened into the embrace and sobbed into his big brother's shoulder. It smelt of smoke, rain, and the outdoors. Home_

" _It's alright, little brother. I'm here. I won't let him hurt you no more."_

" _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, lai-lay"_

Tears silently rolled down Arthur's face in his sleep as he clung to his sheets in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into their history class and took their seats. They were surprised not to see Kirkland, seeing as how whenever they got to any class, the professor of whatever subject would already be there.

They decided not to dwell on it too much, shrugging it off as how he was new. But as more and more students entered the class, that's when they began to dwell on it.

Harry turned to his companions and looked at them with uncertainty. "Where's Kirkland? Shouldn't he be here by now?" He asked. "Mate, we've been with you all morning. How are we supposed to know where he is!" Ron hissed. Hermione hummed in thought, thinking what could be taking their professor so long. But as she thought some more, she realized something. "He wasn't even here this morning for breakfast…" she absentmindedly mumbled. The two boys looked at her, remembering that indeed the man wasn't present.

"Could he still be asleep? Second day is always the hardest…" Ron said. "You would think that the first day would be the hardest, but you're too excited and anxious for it to be hard."

"Wow Ron. Honestly, I never expected that from you." Ron glared at Hermione as she stared back with a teasing smirk. "She's got a point." At hearing his best friend say this, Ron looked so heartbroken and Harry and Hermione had a hard time holding back from bursting into fits of laughter.

But of course, some slipped past their lips…

Ron blushed and glared at the duo. "Oi! Stop laughing!" He exclaimed.

"You're so stupid that even your friends laugh at you. Took them long enough to realize that Weasley's have no brains."

At hearing the voice, the trio turned around and glared at Draco. He smirked down at them, making them want to punch him in the face.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Harry growled. Malfoy just smirked down and was about to make a comeback, but was interrupted by a very drowsy voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, please take a seat…" muttered a _very_ disheveled Kirkland. Arthur's hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, big bags hung under his eyes, and his eyes seemed so blank. Harry swore he could see faint tear stains. He walked rather clumsily and his shoulders sagged. In total, he was a mess

"What happened to him?" Harry muttered to Hermione. Se didn't respond, instead kept looking at Kirkland and had the same questions as the rest of the class.

"Please pull out some parchment. We will…." He let out a small cough into his elbow and cleared his throat, a look of disgust appeared on his face. "And I know you've already been over it at least a hundred times, but it will be just for today. But, we will be going over…" and so, the class began.

During the lesson, Professor Kirkland would cough occasionally, and when he recovered from his attacks, he would have a look of disgust that was different from the one before. The class would get more concerned about their professor with each session. He looked in pain and very sick.

"...so, when they traveled to Scot-" Kirkland coughed, which worsened with each heave. It got to the point where he doubled over and was beginning to hack up something. When Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed to his side with some others, hey saw that it was red and smelt metallic...

Blood…

"Professor!" Hermione cried as she cautiously sank to her knees next to the blonde. He didn't acknowledge her, just merely waved weakly, but brought his hand back to his face in an instant.

"Someone! Go grab Madam Pomfrey!" someone cried. Harry and Ron wasted no time in rushing out of the class room and down the various amount of moving stairs and forever long corridors.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital wing, heaving for air.

"Ma…. Madam Pomfrey!" Ron cried out weakly as he placed his hands on his knees.

"What on earth are you two doing here! You're not injured, nor are sick. You should be in class!" She scolded as she headed over to the boys. They waved their arms and eventually gained their breath.

"It's professor Kirkland!"

"What about the man?"

"He's sick! Very sick! He's coughing up blood!" The two said in unison. The woman's eyes widened before looking at the boys seriously.

"Where is he."

"In his classroom! History!"

She wasted no time in hurrying out of there to reach the man. It was instinct for her to want to fix everyone and make sure they were okay and well.

When she reached the classroom, she found Kirkland leaning against a wall, a dazed look on his face. There was blood dripping from his chin and his robes were soaked with blood. Hermione was by his side, trying to get some type of response from im, but he was unresponsive.

' _The girl must have gotten taken control of the class, seeing as how they're at least by their seats.'_ Pomfrey concluded as she looked at the students who were either in their seat, at a friend's, or standing up and leaning over, taking a look at the scene. It wasn't a pretty sight. A man who drew everyone in and was enjoyable, weak and almost in a coma like state. It wasn't one you would hope to see.

"Thank you, Granger. Now, take a seat. I will be taking him." Granger stood up and took a few steps back. Pomfrey swished and flicked her wand, causing the unresponsive man to levitate. She hurriedly rushed out of the class and brought him to the hospital wing.

The nurse placed the nation on a cot and began to grab things that she thought could get the man back into reality and not so…. Dead.

"Alright Kirkland. Open up." She pinched his jaw, opening up his mouth. She lifted a vile to his lips and began to pour the liquid down his throat. It took a minute before he began to sputter and wake up.

Arthur groaned and blinked, shaking his head in disgust.

"Arthur dear? Can you hear me?" Arthur looked up weakly at her and slowly nodded his head. "Good. Can you speak?" he shook his head negative. "Alright, do you know where you are?" another negative shake. "You're in the hospital wing. It's me, Madam Pomfrey. Just in case you didn't know." a nod. "Are you feeling any better?" His head lolled back instead, a groan emanating from his throat. "Alright. You will be staying here till you are better, understand?" His eyes widened and appeared to look like he was about to protest. Not able to say anything, an unintelligent noise was all that was heard.

"No buts. You need to get better, and by doing that, you need rest. Now sit tight and get comfortable. It seems like you will be staying here for a while."

Arthur groaned so loud that Pomfrey was sure you could have heard the distress call from miles.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as the class continued on with murmurs.

"What do you think that was about? Think he'll be alright? Was that a first time thing and a one-time thing?" Hermione spewed questions. She was one of the more dramatic and concerned students since she was the one helping and trying to get the man back to reality.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ron grumbled, earning a elbow to the side. He glared over at Harry who was already glaring at him. He backed down and grumbled some more under his breath. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back towards Hermione.

"I'm not sure. But let's just hope that he will be alright and it was a one-time thing…"

Even though they - along with everyone else - hoped for it to be the end of that, it was just merely the beginning.


End file.
